Enfermedad
by LoonyPotter
Summary: Luna se ve en un dilema... enfermedad o no, simplemente le gusta. Contado desde el punto de vista de Luna.


**_Lumos!_**

Bienvenidos/as otra vez a los lectores y a los nuevos lectores!

Este es mi primer fic de Harry y Luna asi que sean justos :) Lo hice con mucho cariño porque me encantan! son tan... iguales? tal vez..;D

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni rica, ni vivo en Inglaterra, ni tengo los derechos asi que no tengo a Harry Potter!.. eso le pertenece a Jo... **

* * *

**_*Enfermedad*_**

Soy una persona muy excéntrica. ¿Creo que demasiado? Um, la gente no lo ve como una virtud sino como una enfermedad. Es que no hay otra razón por la que me puedan llamar lunática o me equivoco…

Me gusta conocer, explorar, descubrir que es lo que tiene este mundo que nos puede dar. Como los Crumple Snockaks por ejemplo. No soy una persona a la que podrían llamar especial pero, creo que si me lo dicen… ¡Ah sí! Harry Potter.

-Luna, eres una persona muy especial. Y más para mí-.

Hay veces que últimamente la voz de Harry me resulta muy divertida. Es como si su voz entrara por mis orejas mientras mueve todo a su paso dentro de mí. No sé a dónde querría llegar de verdad. Por eso no hago más que sonreír cada vez que me habla.

Ahora mismo puedo sentir sus ojos verdes mirarme, provocando que automáticamente lo mire. ¿Como un deber? No, como una necesidad me parece. Eso me tranquiliza mucho y él parece sentirlo porque de repente siento su cálida mano sobre la mía.

Me pregunto si será por los Wracksputs…

-Eres la única que me comprende Luna-. Me dice con una media sonrisa y un tono un poco nostálgico.

Uh oh… me siento divertida, pero un poco extraña.

No puede ser, ¿otra vez?... Que interesante.

Estoy dispuesta a averiguar que es lo que está pasando.

-¿Harry?-. Me acerco lo suficiente a su rostro y le pregunto con una voz de mas curiosidad que de pregunta.

-Uhm-. Nervioso trata de mantener el contacto con mis ojos, -dime Luna-.

-Tú eres el único que no me hace sentir lunática, sino una persona normal como el resto. Pero a veces si puedo llegar a ser esa lunática de la que todos hablan-.

Ante mi descubrimiento Harry perece revolverse incomodo en su sitio. Perece molesto.

-¡Eres normal Luna, nunca digas eso!-.

Uyyy. Si parece serio. Casi nunca lo veo así. Al menos conmigo nunca así.

Uhm… Sip, en definitiva son Wracksputs.

¡Qué divertido! Jamás una expresión me había hecho sentir así. Me siento extraña, como si tuviera muchas alitas dentro de mí haciéndome cosquillas. ¿Algún mágico ser nuevo que nadie ha visto? Tengo que decirle a papá.

-Jajaja jaja ja jaja- me sonrojo un poco al darme cuenta de que lo hice en voz alta.

-Luna, ¿estás bien?-. Me mira preocupado y sin pensarlo lo abrazo. Por un momento parecía petrificado pero lentamente siento como me abraza pasando sus manos de arriba a abajo por mi espalda.

¡Santos Nargles! Vaya… esto es nuevo…

Ahora que lo pienso y lo siento abrazarme, las alitas aumentan en mi barriga.

¿Reproducción de criaturas mágicas acaso? No, imposible. No es tiempo de reproducción.

Olvidándome de las alitas sonrió y lo abrazo mas mientras acomodo mi cabeza en su hombro. Y lo siento sonreír por mi oreja.

-Hoy estas feliz Luna y eso me hace feliz-. Su corazón late con más rapidez, -¿Puedo saber por qué?-.

Creo que Harry se ha vuelto muy curioso, como yo. Más tarde lo invitare a pescar plimpies conmigo.

-Descubrí algo muy interesante en ti Harry-. Dije triunfante. Feliz de haber descubierto un tesoro mágico. La gente me comenzara a mirar más raro y a Harry también sin duda aunque no le va a importar realmente, pero ¿Por qué la gente simplemente no quiere comprender? ¿Tienen acaso colmenas de Wracksputs en la cabeza?

-¿Y qué es?-. Me dice sonriente y sin dejar de abrazarme, mientras escucho su leve carcajada.

-Cuando… me hablas o… me miras directo a los ojos…-. Empiezo cautelosamente mientras lo miro directamente a sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas, -siento mi-miles y miiiiles de alitas haciéndome cosquillas dentro de mí…-.

Sin haber terminado de hablar ya empiezo a sonrojarme y bajo mi cabeza.

Siento sus dedos sobre mi mejilla y baja más tomándome de la barbilla para hacer que lo mire. Esto va más allá que estudiar los nargles y su comportamiento. ¿Estaré enferma?

Por instinto y sin saber lo que hacía mis labios se separan un poco y Harry deposita sus ojos ahí.

-Y… cuando te… abrazo…-. Digo casi en un susurro provocando el llamado de su mirada salvaje como el verde del bosque en que las criaturas mágicas viven felizmente… un paraíso Luna… un paraíso…

Esperen. ¿Qué? ¡Oh Merlín! Ya me perdí…. Ah ya.

-Y cuando te abrazo, siento más que eso-. Termino mientras me muerdo el labio.

-Harry, ¿No será que tienes la cabeza infestada de Wracksputs otra vez?-.

El solo sonríe dejando salir una pequeña carcajada y un suspiro. Tan rápido como prender una llama me hace sonreír y siento las benditas alitas otra vez cada vez más y más y más…

Cierro los ojos y pienso si voy a explotar o algo, pero en vez de eso siento algo suave en mis labios que me hacen, me hacen… algo muy peculiar.

¡Ya no siento las condenadas alitas! Ahora siento que vuelo.

Uso mis manos y las llevo a su pecho subiendo hasta sus hombros mientras siento a Harry brindarme esa hermosa sensación. Solo lo siento abrazarme y pegarme más a él haciéndome volar más y más y más, haciendo que se escapara un sonido muy peculiar de mi parte. ¿Eso salió de mis labios? Parece que ese sonido solo sale de esta manera. Um, que interesante. Harry sonríe sobre mis labios. A él parece gustarle y a mí, me encanta.

Por primera vez yo, Luna Lovegood, admito que tal vez, solo tal vez puedo ser lunática por volverme adicta a esto.

Me encanta ser excéntrica y curiosa, conocer, explorar, descubrir.

Ya descubrí mi enfermedad que espero nunca poder sanar.

Su nombre… Harry Potter.

* * *

Por favor un clic a Go! y dejen sus reviews :)

Quiero saber si quieren el punto de vista de Harry en otro capitulo.

Gracias por Leer!

Loon.

**_Nox_**


End file.
